De tratos y miradas fijas
by asdf42
Summary: Oneshot. LxWedy. Porque L tiene ese 'no sé qué' que ciertamente le llama la atención.


**Tí****tulo**: De tratos y miradas fijas –_Sip, el título es una mierda-_

**Rating**: K

**Pairing**: LxWedy

**Genre**: Romance, humor

**Advertencias:** Esto no es canon cronológico, esta contextualizado antes del caso Kira, en un país X, caso X. Posiblemente -y probablemente- OoC en L y Wedy, pero es por el bien de ellos, hehehehe.

**Disclaimer:** Death no me pertenece, es propiedad del dúo dinámico Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata. El gran anime es de Madhouse.

* * *

L tenía ese 'no sé qué' que sin duda llamaba la atención. A diferencia de la mayoría de los hombres que había conocido en su vida, L, no era ciertamente el prototipo masculino. Casi no tenía pelo facial, su postura no era -sin duda alguna_-_ sexy y su vestimenta –¡ja!, su vestimenta_-_ era tan monótona como su voz apática al hablar. Y si agregamos su estrafalario cabello y las marcadas ojeras. Uf, L no era el estereotipo de hombre como los que ella había conocido. 

Era bruto al referirse a algunos temas sin tacto alguno, o con un cinismo casi irreconocible. Nunca intentaba ligar con ella o algo por el estilo –en un momento casi pudo asegurar que L era del otro bando si no hubiese visto el fugaz vistazo que le dio a su escote-. L era especial, un hombre sumamente inteligente hasta hacerlo ver excéntrico en cierta medida –o en toda medida, para decir verdad-.

Quizás por eso habían congeniado bien –o lo más bien posible que podían congeniar una ladrona y un detective-. L estaba interesado en sus asuntos y ella en los suyos, no había problemas, no había flirteos incómodos, comentarios lascivos. Pero la tensión sexual era casi palpable. Los fugaces vistazos, los suaves roces, las disimuladas provocaciones. Pero nada pasaba más allá de eso, al fin y al cabo ambos eran profesionales, unidos ocasionalmente por un fin en común, pero nada más –nada más-.

Pero todo eso no impedía que L tuviese un 'no sé qué' que sin duda le atraía, quizás era que fuera el famoso detective L, porque Wedy no podía encontrar otro motivo –no era normal tener fantasías con un tipo como L- para su extraña fijación. Se conocían de años, pero nunca había sentido la imperiosa necesidad de saltarle encima como gata en celo –o por lo menos nunca se lo había imaginado-. Pero tener a L mordiendo de esa forma ese dulce, mirándola fijamente –claro que fingiendo pensar en el caso- la estaba torturando. ¡Por dios! Ella era una mujer sensual, y aunque fuese L quien hiciese eso la provocaba. Quizás estaba intentando seducirla, pensó para luego rechazar la idea con una fuerte palmada en su sien. _L intentando seducirla_.

"¿Te encuentras bien, Wedy?", hablando del rey de Roma. Había parado de lamer el dulce para preguntarle. Que dulce de él parar su gran placer para saber como estaba.

"si, muy bien, porque no debería de estarlo" contestó quizás un poco a la defensiva, un poquito.

L siguió con su mirada penetrante durante unos segundos, "como te golpeaste la sien, pensé que algo te preocupaba"

"¿oh, eso?, no fue nada, recordé unas cosas, nada más" Wedy rogó que no se notara en su voz la pizca de ansiedad que tenía.

"ya veo" y L siguió con su mirada.

Y siguió.

Y siguió.

"puedo saber el motivo para el que me estés mirando"

L enarcó una ceja negra. Wedy tuvo que enangostar la vista para darse cuenta del gesto, después de todo, las cejas de L casi no se veían bajo ese flequillo desordenado. "no pensé que te molestaste"

"pues… no me molesta –como podría-, es solo… un tanto incómodo" si, eso era, incómodo.

"pensé que te gustaba que te observaran" L dijo en un tono que Wedy no pudo clasificar. No era ciertamente apático, pero tampoco era como si desbordara emoción.

"bueno, algo es que te observen mientras charlas o haces algo, no que te miren fijo" Wedy vio nuevamente a L enarcar una ceja "¿acaso L, piensas que soy voyerista?" dijo en un tono herido.

L no creyó el tono ofendido. Conocía a Wedy. "no lo sé, dímelo tú, después de todo siempre estas instalando cámaras espías"

Wedy abrió su boca y la cerró, como un pez fuera del agua. No podía creer que este hombre insinuara cosas sin ni siquiera arrugarse, "si hago eso es porque **tú** me lo pides, y cabe agregar que él que observa por ellas eres **tú**, no yo"

L la miró inocente, claro que con inocencia fingida –¡maldito bastardo!-. "pero Wedy, eso lo hago con fines netamente profesionales"

"oh, claro, ver mujeres bañándose en la ducha y repetir los videos es algo muy profesional, gracias por decírmelo"

L frunció levemente el ceño mientras se paraba y se acercaba al sillón en donde ella se encontraba relajada –bueno, sin lo último-. "es que acaso¿estás celosa?"

Y Wedy supo lo que era quedarse sin palabras. ¡Ella celosa de L!, por favor, algo era la atracción, la tensión sexual, los vistazos fugaces. Pero de ahí a convertirse en celópata. L volvió hablar "porque Wedy, no sé lo que piensas pero yo-

"mejor cállate, tu empezaste esta conversación-

"cierto, pero tu la seguiste-

"¡claro!, aquí no hay nadie más con quién conversar, Watari no está" terminó casi en un susurro. ¿En que momento L se había acercado tanto¿en que momento Merrie Kenwood había empezado a sentirse cohibida por un hombre?

Hubo un brevísimo período de silencio. L la miraba y ella lo miraba. Y sin más L se acercó a su boca y la besó.

_La besó_.

La mente de Wedy automáticamente se cerró y con sus brazos acercó aún más al hombre junto a ella. La boca de L era dulce, casi rió si no fuera por la lengua que batallaba con la suya propia.

L la tomó de la cintura mientras tomaban un poco de aire para seguir besándose. ¿En que momento empezó hacer calor? Y ¡oh¿en que momento quedaron acostados en el sillón?, Wedy no estaba consciente de nada más que de la boca de L, y sus manos, y su cuerpo pegado al suyo.

Finalmente se separaron jadeando. L se levantó un poco de su posición con respecto a ella "si querrías besarme, Wedy, solo tendrías que haberme preguntado"

Y la mente de Wedy volvió a trabajar. "Pero si fuiste tu el que empezó el beso"

L la miró –si, con esa mirada inocente-. "¿yo, Wedy?"

"si tú, pedazo de pervertido"

"¿yo, Wedy?" y La mirada satisfecha en su cara no se iba –bastardo pervertido- "es que acaso¿no has visto donde esta tu mano, Wedy?"

No, no, no, no. Wedy nunca se había sentido tan embarazosa en su vida. ¡Ella era la que tenía que avergonzar a los hombres, cohibirlos, transformarlos en bebes, no ellos –él- a ella! Pero aún así su mano estaba en la entrepierna del detective. Obviamente la sacó más rápido de lo que L puede comerse una rosquilla.

El detective se levantó totalmente, tomando asiento al lado de ella. Y volvió a mirarla fijo. "Wedy, Wedy, Wedy, si querías acostarte conmigo, no era necesario intentar seducirme"

¿Seducirlo¿Seducirlo?, pero si había sido él quién comenzó todo, con su mirada fija y sus preguntas y toda la materia. Maldito bastardo que besaba bien. Pero ella era Wedy, y Wedy siempre estaba en control.

Moviéndose mimosamente sobre el regazo de L y poniendo su mayor voz seductora Wedy dijo "¿acaso querías que te sedujera, eh, detective?" y estaba tan cerca que podía ver bien la manzana de Adán de L moverse cuando éste tragó duro.

"me estás haciendo una proposición" L le dijo en una voz profunda mientras volvía a tomarla de la cintura.

"si estamos hablando…" Wedy acercó sus labios a los del detective "…quizás podríamos hacer un trato" y L cerró las distancias poniendo sus labios sobre los de Wedy.

Ciertamente Wedy no estaba enamorada de L, era ese 'no sé qué' que tenía lo que le llamaba la atención –porque L era lo más lejos de su prototipo de hombre.

L se separó unos cuantos milímetros. "me parece bien, señorita Kenwood, quizás podríamos poner los términos de este trato en mi dormitorio"

Y L y Wedy se pararon y caminaron hacia el dormitorio, _a poner los términos del trato_.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Ay, Wedy es tan linda, es uno de los mejores personajes femeninos de DN –junto con Misa, sip, yo soy de ese grupito al que le gusta- y hay tan pocos fics de ella –menos en español- así que a escribir más LxWedy y LightxWedy –también se ven bien-. ¡Llenemos el fandom de Wedy! 


End file.
